parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Age Series (Vinnytovar Style)
Vinnytovar's movie spoof of the Ice Age film series Cast Ice Age (Vinnytovar Style) *Manny - Brodi (Rock Dog; OC) *Sid - Sheen (Jimmy Neutron) *Diego - Kovu (The Lion King 2) *Scrat - Peter Sam (Thomas & Friends) *Roshan - Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) *Soto - Goldar (Power Rangers) *Zeke - Kintaro (Mortal Kombat) *Oscar - Nuka (The Lion King 2) *Lenny - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Dab and the Dodos - Megatron and Decepticons (Transformers) *Carl and Frank - Splatter and Dodge (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Runar (Roshan's Father) - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Nadie (Roshan's Mother) - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) *Tribes - Various Superheroes *Dogs - Themselves *Prehistoric Mammals - Various Animals Ice Age: The Meltdown (Vinnytovar Style) *Fast Tony - Logan Paul *Ellie - Astro (Rock Dog; OC) *Crash and Eddie - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Creacteus and Maelstrom - Ultraman Dark and Ultraman Belia (Ultraman Series) *Dodo Birds - Various Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Mammoths - Various Tibetan Mastiffs and Red Vixens *Mini Sloths - Various Aliens (Planet Sheen) *Vultures - Homer Clones (The Simpsons) *Piranha - FBI (Transformers) *Ox's - Themselves *Cholly - Himself/Herself *Gunslinger - Himself/Herself *Lady Sloth - Cindy (Jimmy Neutron) *Shovelmouth that Scrat gets hit by - Itself *Various Animals - Themselves *Beaver-Turtle with stick his nose - Big Smoke (GTA: San Andres) *Dodo Bird gets fired by geysers - Itself Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (Vinnytovar Style) *Scratte - Katy Kat (Parappa the Rapper) *Buck - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Baby Peaches - Baby Cassie (Rock Dog; OC) *Shelly, Eggbert, and Yoko - Dronkeys (Shrek 2) *Momma Dino - Dragon (Shrek) *Rudy - Green Goblin (Spider-Man) *Gazelle that Diego tried to chase - Itself Ice Age: Continental Drift (Vinnytovar Style) *Peaches (Adult) - Adult Cassie (Rock Dog; OC) *Ethan - Garth (Alpha & Omega) *Granny Sloth - Granny (Hoodwinked!) *Precious - Ultraman X *Louis - Servo (Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad) *Captain Gutt - Mr. Bison (Street Fighter) *Shira - Kiara (The Lion King 2) *Flynn - Kamen Rider 4 (Kamen Rider Series) *Squint - Kamen Rider Another DiEnd (Samurai Sentai Shikenger vs. Kamen Rider Decade) *Raz - Gabby-Gabby (Toy Story 4) *Gupta - Newmann (The Missing Lynx) *Silas - Sektor (Mortal Kombat) *Boris - Himself *Milton (Sid's Father) - Sheen's Dad (Jimmy Neutron) *Eunice (Sid's Mother) - Sheen's Mom (Jimmy Neutron) *Marshall (Sid's Brother) - Logan Paul *Uncle Fungus (Sid's Uncle) - Gru (Despicable Me) Ice Age: Collision Course (Vinnytovar Style) *Julian - Benjamin Cooper (Sly Cooper; OC) *Brooke - Libby (Jimmy Neutron) *Shangri Llama - Steve (Blue's Clues) *Gavin - Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) *Gertie - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Roger - Snotty Boy (Barnyard) *Francine - Angie (Shark Tale) *Teddy - Himself *Neil DeBuck Weasel - Kanye West Gallery Brodi (Adult).png Sheen Estevez.png Kovu (Profile).png Peter Sam.jpg Jack-Jck.jpg Movie-goldar.jpg Kintaromk9.png Green Goblin.png Astro the female rocker by jinyx darenda062301-dcak5ac.png Mordecai and Rigby.png Kiara-1.jpg Category:Vinnytovar Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Brodi and Astro Category:Kovu and Kiara